Yametaranese (Ultraman Legacy)
Yametaranese is a......rather strange Kaiju which appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Things were......actually normal for the AKDF for once. Boring and normal. Captain Muramatsu said his team should remain alert, but that this time would allow them some rest, a sentiment Sakura quickly agreed with. "Like I need all of you going out there and risking your necks against god-knows-what every week." she had said. Although Steven stayed on extra-high alert for any possible threats, the team all took note of their captain's words, their medic's slightly less so, and began looking into their other pursuits, Ishiro continuing his study of Kaiju and his expanding his scientific knowledge, Fuji attending to her myriad of volunterring positions she performed when off-duty, and Akira..... Akira wasn't sure what to do. He tried playing video games on the AKDF's rather large computer screen, but the novelty wore off fast. He tried reading to learn more about human culture, and that held his attention.......until he ran out of books, being able to read them faster due to his Ultra abilities. Eventually Akira began to notice what he thought was his fellow teammates growing bored as well. They seemed more....sluggish, lazy even. When Steven pesterd the Captain about performing a routine search for possible threats, again, he uncharacteristically yawned and answered "We can do that tomorrow Steven. Don't worry about it." Now Akira knew something was up. He'd never heard the Captian yawn for one thing. Secondly, he always relented to Steven's suggestions of the checks, even if it meant only Steven and Akira himself were actualy taking off. Akira decided to conduct a private search for the cause of this. His memory went to a Kaiju from the Space Garrison's database he struggled to recall. Ultraman Jack had fought it once, but he couldn't remember what it was. Akira tried repeating the creature's name to himself, the thing about it he remembered the least, but to no avail. "Yama...Yanama? Yameto? Yanese? Yamatanaysay?" he repeated as he continued his search around Tokyo. He figured the monster must be near. If there was one thing Akira remembered most about this Kaiju, it was a particular ability it had that made him laugh rather loudly, leading to a shushing courtesy of the librarian at the Land of Light's archives. If something was affecting his team in such a way, Akira knew this had to be it. Searching all around the city of Tokyo, Akira eventually felt the effect begin to reach him to. He felt less driven to find the Kaiju, he had completely stopped trying to recall its name, and felt like simply giving up at this point. This was until a woman appeared in front of him. She was familiar, though it took Legacy a second to remember why due to the effect. "You're not really a woman....." he said tiredly. The woman shook her head. "Legacy! Get a hold of yourself!" "Sssshhh.....people can't.......can't know I'm a Ultraman...." Akira continued. The woman gave up and simply slapped him. "Ow!" Akira exclaimed. "Huh. I suddenly feel better." "Just needed to knock some sense into you." explained Kishi. "Right, now let's take care of the problem before I become too lazy to grab this thing and raise my arm" said Akira, pulling out his Legacy Spark. Kishi grabbed "her" Sect Lens and before long the two assumed the forms of Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Sect. "So......where is it?" Legacy asked. "Patience." Sect said. "Being out in the open like this will alert the creature to our presence." "And then?" Legacy asked again. "Then. We do what we do." Sect answered. Legacy gained some excitement in spite of the monster's affects. "Oh I like this plan!" Sect chuckled. "I figured." "Just to be clear, if this thing takes a while I might fall asleep. Make sure I don't crush any buildings" Legacy said. "You're being affected that badly?" Sect asked. "Fighting it." Legacy asnwered. "Letting you know just in case." "Well keep fighting it then." Sect affirmed. Luckily, the two Ultras did not need to wait very long, as within minutes, Yametaranese suddenly appeared in front of them. "I didn't know it could teleport!" Legacy exclaimed. "It can't. It can however change its size." Sect explained. "Oh." Legacy responded. Yametaranese let out a roar at the two Ultras in front of it. "Now then, we need to be careful in our. attack plan. Yametaranese is a very unpredictable bea-" "Let's just get this over with!" Legacy interrupted, crossing his arms and firing his beam at the monster. However Yametaranese quickly shrunk in size to avoid the beam, which destroyed a large portion of nearby road. "Uhhhh......." Legacy said. "Whoops." Sect buried his face in his hands. "Should have figured the effect would make you want to rush...." he grumbled to himself. Yametaranese then grew back to Kaiju size, having now moved behind Legacy and Sect. It roared again before hitting both Ultras over the head, causing them to stumble away from thier foe. "I thought you had enhanced telepathic abilities that let you detect stuff like that...." Sect said. "Must be the laziness thingy....." Legacy explained. "Look out!" Sect exclaimed as Yametaranese began walking towards them intent on further physical attack. Legacy quickly shot a stream of cutters at the beast which managed to actually it, but Yametaranese then shrunk down again, making him harder to detect. "Crap." Legacy said. Both Ultras studied the ground closely for any sign of the monster, before Yametaranese grew in size right underneath both of their feet, tripping them over. "Ok this is just getting ridiculous!" Sect exclaimed, hopping back to his feet soon after. "Tell me about it" Legacy said, reaching out his hand for Sect to pull him up. "Still feeling the affects I see." Sect said, grabbing Legacy's hand. "Just a little." Legacy replied as he was pulled up. Before Sect could even turn around, Yametaranese came up from behind and brought both of its strangely-shaped hands on Sect's head, knocking him down once more. Legacy had shouted "Look out!", but had been too late to stop it. Figuring something more precise was needed for this beast he switched to his Ultraseven duplication form and shot an Emerium Ray at Yametaranese. The monster shrunk again, dodging the blast. "Crap!" Legacy exclaimed. "Just be vigilant..." Sect said as he climbed back to his feet. Yametaranese grew again and roared. The people in the surrounding area were too affected by the laziness effect to even run or scream. Sect and Legacy prepared for whatever the monster might do next, but before long, blasts of energy stuck Yametaranese's back. Looking up slightly, both Ultras saw Steven piloting one of the AKDF's jets along with Jet Jaguar. "Your friend there is very dedicated to still be able to fight." Sect commented. "A little too much some times." Legacy replied. "But he means well. Helps that my other friend is a robot." Yametaranese's attention turned to the jet which had harmed him. The beast roared and began stomping towards it. Sect quickly ran over and grabbed the monster, holding it in place for Steven and Jet to send more blasts in its direction. The two AKDF members made about 3 direct hits before Yametaranese shrunk in size, freeing himself from Sect's grip and causing a forth blast to hit the blue-colored Ultra. Sect shook off the attack, knowing the humans didn't actually intend to harm him. But before had could refocus entirely, Yametaranese rose up in size again, uppercutting the blue Ultra and sending him stumbling back. "A little assistance would be nice!" Sect said as he began parrying further physical attacks by Yametaranese, even in spite of his dazed state. "Don't worry, I have an idea!" Legacy said. "Just keep him distracted!" Sect wasn't sure at first, but eventually relented, trusting Legacy enough to go through with him. He began grappling with Yametaranese, making the monster unknowingly turn its back to Legacy. "Ready?" Sect asked. "Yeah!" Legacy said. He then began concentrating energy through his protectors, returning to his normal form as he did so. Before long, Legacy's chest protector was glowing with energy. "Now!" he yelled. Sect nodded, and quickly shrunk in size just as Yametaranese had done to annoying effect throughout the battle. The monster looked around confused, but before it could shrink again to meet Sect, another blast from the AKDF jet caught its attention, allowing Legacy the time to hit it with a powerful blast of energy from his protectors, finally destroying the beast. Sect grew back to giant size near him. "Feeling better?" he asked. "Yeah, a lot less lazy to." Legacy replied, oblivious to the fact that the laziness effect was exactly what Sect was asking about. Both Steven and Jet gave a thumbs-up form inside the jet, which Legacy returned, before flying off back to base. "How were you able to do that?" Sect asked. "Do what?" Legacy asked back. "That energy blast you used to destroy Yametaranese." Sect answered. "THAT'S HOW YOU SAY IT'S NAME!" Legacy exclaimed rather loudly. "Sorry..." he then followed up, realizing his loudness. "Anyway....." Sect said, trying to coax Legacy back to the original conversation topic. "Right right." Legacy said. "So with all the down time, y'know, prior to this mess, I've been able to absorb a lot more solar energy than I usually get before the next fight." "Due to your protectors I imagine." Sect added. "Yeah. So I was able to concentrate the extra energy into that attack." "That's why your energy didn't drain faster despite you opening with your Ultra beam." Sect discerned. "Probably." Legacy answered. Suddenly both Ultras' color timers began to flash. Legacy looked down at his and said "Guess my luck's run out." "I suppose so. I should get going." Sect replied. "Hold on a sec," Legacy said as Sect was about to take off. The blue Ultra turned around. "I got a question for you. How were you able to resist the laziness stuff?" Legacy asked. "I'm......a very motivated person." Sect answered. "Like your friend Steven." "Ah, I see." Legacy said, accepting it as a suitable answer. "Besides." Sect continued. "I'm a bit like you to, not that I'd often admit it. I've got a mission to complete." With that, Sect took off. Legacy had wanted to question him further, but figured he may as well return to AKDF base instead. "See ya round buddy." he said, mostly to himself, before flying off into the sky. Miles away, quickly attaining altitude in the Earth's atmosphere so as to better recharge his energy, Sect continued his flight path, eyeing the sky ahed as if he were looking for something. Perhaps the target of his "mission". For a second, a spacecraft appeared overhead, before disappearing within a flash. "Lightspeed travel", Sect quickly discerned in his head. Then, to no one in particular, or perhaps one being in particular, he said "You can't run forever bastard. I'll catch you. And I'll make you pay....for everything...." Abilities *Laziness Radiation: Yametaranese's presence spreads emotions of laziness to all living beings. His radiation can also spread by touch from those who were exposed to him up close. Lazy attitude is identified by the subject possessing freckles all over their face and hiccuping. *Size Change: Yametaranese' can grow in size at will in this series. Weaknesses * The Laziness Radiation can be conquered by extreme motivation or those who are lazy by nature. Furthermore, robots are not affected by it, even those with artificial intelligences. * Lacking in combative abilities, Yametaranese is not the most formidable combatant, relying on its laziness effect and size-changing abilities to get anywhere in a combat situation. Trivia * Yametaranese was suggested by Big. ** I have a feeling it was suggested for the exact purpose of either a comedic episode, a Legacy quip, or both. *** I have attempted to deliver. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity